


Birds of a Feather

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: What are your thoughts on Daichi and Michimiya Yui? DaiYui is one of my tops, but it doesn't get much love in this fandom. Can I request a drabble where they get interrupted by the team? You can make it as fluffy or steamy as you want. (If you don't want to, I still love your blog and think you're doing an awesome job!)
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 16
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	Birds of a Feather

“Daichi, are you still here?” Yui’s voice echoes through the seemingly empty second gym, searching for her boyfriend who should have been out of practice by now.

“In the storage room, Yui!” he yells from the small space, his head popping out to see her.

“That’s a relief, I almost thought I missed you,” she explains while jogging over to him. The kiss they share is short and sweet but the way Daichi licks his lips afterwards isn’t and it makes her face heat up. Trying to derail his apparent train of thought, she asks what’s been keeping him.

“Ah, with the intensity of the practices lately, I had to re-inflate the balls sooner than I expected.” He gestures to the mess of balls littered all over the place.

“Oh, that’s always a pain.” The look she gets from thinking about the tedious chore makes him chuckle. “Do you want a hand?”

“That’d be great actually. Everyone ran off before I could ask and Suga said he wanted to get in some extra studying before the next test,” he recounts with a sigh as they situate themselves next to each other amongst the controlled havoc and get to work.

“It’s what we sign up for as captains.” First volleyball done. About twenty more to go.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees, tossing a finished ball in its bin after hers, a fond smile playing at his lips. “I’m going to miss it.”

“Me, too, but, you know, it’s a lot of fun,” she says, toying with the ball in her hands with a sad smile. "Watching everyone grow up and change together. Even if I wasn’t the best captain, I’m glad I got to play with my team.“ She turns to him and, with a bright smile and teary eyes, tells him, “I’m really proud of you, Daichi.”

She’s pulled from the reminiscent daze she just put herself in by his hand cupping her face, soft eyes staring into hers intently, before tilting up to kiss her forehead. “Thank you,” is all he says before his attention back is on the ball in hip lap. “But you know, I’m sure your team wouldn’t like hearing their beloved captain talking about herself like that.”

That gets a laugh out of her as she wipes the wetness from her eyes. “You’re probably right,” she concedes, leaning on his shoulder. “Thanks for cheering me up, Captain.”

“Anything for you, Captain.”


End file.
